Resurgence: A Pokemon Story
by OmniBarge
Summary: Many secrets are revealed as the unknowing Pokemon world is plunged into doom by entities already starting havoc in the shadows.
1. Prologue

Hello everybody! This is actually my very first story so feel free to comment pretty much anything you want, just no flaming please. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

"Sample RD-CD04 successfully extracted from cryonic chamber 03. Preparing transport to main testing chamber in Level 4."

These words blared from the intercom as the sample was taken out of its storage room and is being delivered to the room only few have ever been inside. The sample is secured inside a miniature cryo chamber that is spherical in shape and is further sealed inside a vacuum environment in the form of a solid cube which is barely the size of an orange.

Since only the most important personnel were allowed inside main testing facilities of each level, the cube was placed in a slot in the door with the exact same fit as the cube but does not reveal what is behind it. As a result, when looked from the side, the cube seems to jut from the door. After a few moments, the part of the door behind the cube opened, and it was taken inside.

"Hopefully, this time, it should work." said by the one who took the cube.

"But it may also end up like the thousands, no, millions, or even billions of failures. You have said the exact same thing on the last few thousand we tested."

"I think there is nothing wrong with being optimistic right?"

"Well, let's just start."

The one holding the cube put it inside a larger vacuum chamber the size of an entire room. After exiting the chamber, the other began to execute certain programs on a computer. Then, lights from two opposing sides of the chamber blinked once then twice before filling the room with superheated plasma, effectively sterilizing the room and returning it back to the state before somebody entered it.

A giant claw-like apparatus descended from the ceiling of the chamber and detached several bolts from the cube, successfully removing it and exposing the sphere that is inside it. The giant claw then retracted back to the ceiling with the cube in tow. Since the part of the chamber facing the two scientists is hard glass with two doors at both ends, they could perfectly see everything that transpires.

A few more pressing of buttons and clicking of keys brought four laser shooters hovering above the sphere. They are surrounding the sphere at 90 degree angles so the setup would look like a crosshair when viewed from the top. Each then slanted vertically at an angle of 45 degrees, their shooting end facing the sphere.

"Lasers are in position, starting transformation sequence."

Four straight beams of white laser beams bombarded and penetrated the sphere, hitting whatever is inside it. The four laser blasters then started to spin, slowly at first until reaching blinding speeds that when viewed, everything is a blur covered with white light. This continued on for 15 minutes until the four laser streams died down as quickly as they appeared, with the four laser shooters following suit.

As the shooters went out of the two's sight, they observed the sphere. Nothing out of the ordinary happened; it was not even damaged or melted a bit by the four lasers simultaneously blasting it. After a few minutes of blankly staring at the sphere, one of them finally spoke.

"Take the carbon-infused capsule for this one."

When they turned their backs, however, an explosion occurred inside the chamber. It was not enough to damage it, but it came from the sphere so the sphere exploded into nothing but tiny, miniscule pieces of leftover metal.

The two scientists turned their heads back not because they heard something (for no sound could be heard in a vacuum) but because they saw a flashing light being reflected to the several glass flasks and equipment inside. They turned to the chamber to find, in surprise and astonishment, an entity, an entity that seems so alien, so weird, so powerful, with the last bit being implied by its sharp stare at the two.

It just stood there hovering, not minding or taking any aggressive action even when the two seemingly tried to.

Either out of sheer terror or pure ecstasy, one of the two stated to the other, "Call the Supreme Leader. He has to see this." The one being told to nodded as he exited the room and left his colleague staring back at the creature.

They succeeded.

* * *

So, pretty mysterious, right? I actually got the entire concept of the story from start to finish on my head, so if you think this would be pretty different from the succeeding chapters, it is because it is. The next chapters would REALLY be about Pokemon but at the middle chapters you might see how relevant this chapter is to the entire story. So yeah, if you like it, please like and comment if you want but please NO FLAMERS!


	2. The Tournament I

Hay again! Thanks for all who viewed, and I guess the previous chapter ain't that much of an introduction, so yeah! Neverminding the previous sentence since I was never good at introductions, the succeeding chapters would have a lighter mood sprinkled probably with a hint of drama. But before we start, here are just a few very important points, so important that I'd probably kill myself if I don't say this:

1\. The entire story is based on my own take on combining the games and the anime so things might be inconsistent when looked at the anime perspective only or the game perpective only.

2\. No Ash Ketchum. Either a hooray or bummer, I should say.

3\. The characters, both main and supporting, are a mixture of OC's and notable NPC's in the Pokemon universe including Elite Four members and Champions.

I guess that's all, so hope you like this!

* * *

The Tournament I

It is a nice sunny day at the Lumiose Stadium, the place where annually the enthralling Lumiose Conference is held. But now, the place serves an entirely different purpose.

The Pokemon Champions Tournament is a newly-bred competition and is the first of its kind to have ever been performed. The Champions from all six regions will fight against each other and see who is the best with the winner gaining the title of Pokemon World Champion and winning 50 million Pokedollars care of the event's major sponsors: Silph Co. and Devon Co.

All current Champions were once travelling Trainers who collected all the badges of their respective regions and a huge amount of data for the Pokedex. Alice, one of the said trainers and the one who beat the Kanto Elite 4 after Red, is declared the Champion after defeating Lance. As for the Johto region, they decided to have their own league independent from the Kanto League and declared Lyra as the Champion since she is the last person to beat the united Elite 4 (Alice beat the new Elite 4) and Ethan has followed Red's footsteps and has also gone travelling again, albeit this time in other regions. Gabrielle, another wandering Trainer, has taken the throne of Champion after beating Brendan in an intense battle at Ever Grande City. In Sinnoh, Lucas is the Champion, in Unova it is Nate because Hilbert has also went wandering around the world and in Kalos it is Razer.

Among all the Champions, Razer is the most mysterious and enigmatic when it comes to identity. No one knows who really is; even his real name is not known for Razer is just a stage name. Everything from his birth date to his actual age remains a mystery. And to add up to his mystifying persona, not even a single skin of his is revealed. Who is under the grey hoodie, black glasses, two scarfs with one covering the fac from nose down and the other around his neck, black skeleton gloves and grey pants with black cropped leather chaps is a mystery.

Right now, it is a battle between the Champion of Hoenn Gabrielle and the mysterious Razer in the second round of the tournament. Only Gabrielle, Alice and Razer moved on to the round, with Gabrielle defeating Nate with half of her team decimated, Alice winning with a close call against Lyra and Razer defeating Lucas using only his Breloom.

"Swellow! Aerial Ace!"

Swellow's wings glowed as she soared up and hit the opposing Breloom with her wings. Breloom did not seem to be fazed, though, even after taking a super effective hit and fighting four other opponents.

Razer's Pokemon were trained to border on perfect. He trained his Pokemon's EVs and IVs perfectly, plotting out which stats really need to be perfected and emphasizing on those stats when training. He trains his Pokemon individually and by groups to further understand and learn as much as he can from them. But aside from time spent during training sessions, he also treats his Pokemon with tender love and care. Years of this cycle of training and caring has paid off well; his Pokemon can prevent weakness exploitations and bypass opponent resistances (except immunities; no normal way from those). His Breloom alone has sweeped many strong teams including former Champions such as Cynthia and Alder. And that is just one of his 54, each with different origins but all having treated the same care and all surpassing by an extremely huge margin the capabilities of their own individual species.

"Breloom! Counter-attack with Drain Punch!", Razer ordered to his trusted Pokemon using his deep, raspy voice. He uses this voice to further hide his identity. He is so inscrutable.

Breloom did what she was told. She jumped and before Swellow could get any further and higher, she punched her directly in the torso full force. This attack caused Swellow to crash down with swirls for her eyes.

"Swellow is unable to battle! Breloom wins!"

The roars of the crowd shouting her opponent's name made Gabrielle more pissed off and frustrated. Ever since her ascent to the throne of Champion, she has never lost to anyone, not even to the Frontier Brains and even members of the Elite 4 of other regions that she got a chance to battle with. Thus, she has hated defeat ever since. But now, she is down to her last Pokemon as opposed to Razer's full team still intact. Breloom's Drain Punch healed the already miniscule damage her other Pokemon inflicted on the Grass type, which makes Razer's team _really_ intact.

But this Pokemon, the last in her disposal, is her trump card; it is someone who could turn the tide of battle to her favor. This is her most trusted Pokemon.

"Go, Gardevoir!"

She threw the Pokeball, and hearts came flying out when it opened along wih the Embrace Pokemon. It seemed to have some sort of glint in its eyes, probably due to her wanting to extract revenge for her fallen teammates **.**

Razer, under the scraf, seemed to smirk, but unless that article of clothing is removed, no one would ever really know. He possibly smirked due to the fact that he always expects the challenge from the last Pokemon of every single one he fights, thus this is where the fun starts. Therefore, if his Pokemon would be injured, he would no longer be surprised. But, even the most seasoned of fighters can't even take down even one of his Pokemon, even their last ones.

"Moonblast!" Gabrielle ordered as Gardevoir unleashed a blast of full fairy power at her foe. Breloom took the attack head-on and was surpsrisingly damaged by a bit.

Once Breloom has recovered fully from the attack, it is now his time to retaliate.

"Thunderpunch!"

Breloom charged forward, his right fist coveed with electricity. Just when Breloom was about to hit, though, Gabrielle commanded, "Dodge and use Moonblast!"

Gardevoir quickly spun around while elegantly gliding to her left side, successfully dodging the attack. However, Breloom isn't done yet, for when he was supposed to miss and hit the ground, he retracted his right fist and turned to his right and, before Gardevoir could get away any further, punched Gardevoir squarely in the face using his left fist.

"Nice, Breloom!", Razer commended, amazed by hia Pokemon's maneuver.

Gardevoir was knocked back by the punch, seemingly near fainting, but eventually recovered after a few tense moments. Gabrielle was relieved despite the intense damage and interrupted attack and immideatly ordered, "Moonblast again!"

This time, though, Razer has a counter-attack up his sleeve. "Seed Bomb!"

A barrage of seeds and the power of the moon collided in a huge explosion. Gabrielle was not letting her guard down, though, and ordered, "Follow-up with Psychic!"

Gardevoir's eyes glew blue as Breloom was surrounded by an aura. Before her adversary could retaliate, she tossed the Fighting type around the stadium, each strike bearing her burning desire to beat this overpowered Breloom.

"Snap out of it and use Seed Bomb!", commanded Razer.

Another barrage of seeds is more than enough to stall Gardevoir letting Breloom escape from her Psychic grasp. But before Breloom could prepare for a follow-up attack, she grasped her necklace and grabbed a special locket. It is special because what is inside is the key for further power and thus the key to turning the odds to her favor.

"Gardevoir, you did a great job already, and now let's take it to the next level!", Gabrielle spoke as she reached her arm forward while holding the locket in her hand. Aftee opening it, the thing inside it radiated lights and a pendant on Garevoir's neck glowed the same lights, at the midst of a shower of lights, Gabrielle finally said the words.

"Mega Evolve!"

Gardevoir was completely covered by pink light. Everyone watched in awe, then manifested it orally when the lights died down and revealed a Mega Gardevoir.

Razer could sense the crowd's excitement. As he checked his Breloom, he noticed that she has been weakened the most compared to her former battles where she sweeped therough teams nearly effortlessly. Despite this, he seemed to smirk again, for when Breloom saw her Trainer's face, she smiled too. It is a smile filled with determination and a smile foreseeing an improved challenge, something that they did not get to see in a very, very long time.

* * *

And there. I decided to cut it since I will try to set chapters 3 page max (WPS-wise, since my Android's can't handle MS Word's awesomeness). Don't worry, obviously the battle would continue on in the next chapter. I should also say that succeeding chapters after may or may not focus on character development for the OC's. Anyways, hope you liked it and constructive criticism is always encouraged.


	3. The Tournament II

Continuation of the previous chapter. Period. Anyways, hope you like it!

* * *

The Tournment II

"Moonblast!", Gabrielle ordered as Gardevoir unleashed a much, much powerful blast. Once again, Breloom took it head-on, but when the smoke cleared, everybody could see a shocking sight: a Breloom that have survived even the strongest of other Moonblasts and Sky Attacks now lay in the ground unconscious. Everyone was astounded by this turn of events; even Gabrielle herself was surprised.

" Breloom is unable to battle! Gardevoir wins!"

The crowd is still awestruck by what just happened that nobody noticed Razer returning Breloom to her Pokeball.

"Nice work, girl. Take a very well-deserved rest." Razer said, still in his stage voice.

Her mind being taken over by the overwhelming fact that she defeated a Pokemon deemed nigh-invulnerable, she was filled with ecstasy, hope and pride. She got so full of pride, in fact, that she taunted Razer.

"Seems like this is no longer an easy victory for you, right? Well, I guess we could do it again five times!", Gabrielle boasted.

"Garde!", Gardevoir agreed, her voice bearing the same pride her Trainer has.

Razer was surprised by what just transpired. Sure, he expected Breloom to take a beating, but get knocked out? The feeling for him is so alien already, for it has been years since he ever experienced having his Pokemon get knocked out. Yes, it is just one Pokemon and he is not even close to losing the battle entirely, but for him it means defeat already. It is a sign that he acted recklessly and he was not able to utilize his Pokemon's potential to the fullest. In short, Razer _really_ underestimated her. Nevertheless, he reached out from the back of his belt and grabbed another Pokeball.

"Go, Blaziken!", Razer said as he threw the Pokeball and the Blaze Pokemon came out in the battlefield with its signature cry.

"His Breloom has been tough, but now that I have Mega evolved Gardevoir, everything should be easy from now on. Heck, even Arceus could be captured by a ball.", Gabrielle thought in her head as she looked at another product of Razer's pursuit for excellence.

"I know you can pull off another victory, Gardevoir! Moonblast!", Gabrielle commended and commanded. Another fairy blast now directed to Blaziken is fired by Gardevoir.

"Swords Dance!"

Amidst the strong hit, Blaziken has sharply boosted its Attack stat. Breloom may have been knocked out by the same powerful, super effective move, but Gabrielle realized and Razer knows that no one could possible one hit KO his Pokemon (except for one hit KO moves, of course, but his Pokemon are in a ridiculously high level that even those won't probably work).

"Now, Thunderpunch!"

Blaziken was in front of Gardevoir so fast, she did not see him coming. She was jabbed squarely in the face with Blaziken's electrified right fist. It did not knock her out, but it did a ton of damage and left her wide-open.

"Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken literally bought Gardevoir to the sky with the combination of its mighty uppercut and high leap. Gabrielle is now very worried.

"Gardevoir! Snap out of it!", Gabrielle said in vain, for she knew that Gardevoir is already very weakened.

"And now, Blaze Kick!"

Covering its right foot with fire, he kicked with all his might the extremely weakened Gardevoir squarely in the torso sending it careening down into the stadium courtesy of gravity. Gardevoir crashed harshly, creating a smoke cloud far bigger than any other that was produced in the entire battle. As for Blaziken, he simply yet elegantly landed on his feet in front of Razer.

Needless to say, Gardevoir fainted and reverted back to the appearance of a regular Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle! Blaziken is the winner! Therefore Razer is the winner!"

Razer could hear the crowd cheering for him. As he returned his Blaziken to his Pokeball and greeting him for a job well done, he noticed something on the other end of the battlefield.

Gabrielle was on her knees, crying. She sheds tears not because she lost, but because she failed her Pokemon and all the ones who trusted her. Especially Gardevoir, which has been hurt really bad and the most amongst all her other Pokemon. She had Gardevoir ever since she started her journey and has been her main travelling companion ever since. She promised to her that she would never put her into harms way, but now Gardevoir is lying in front of her, extremely injured. She just put Gardevoir in her Pokeball when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" She's gonna be OK. I' m certain of it."

Gabrielle turned her head up and saw her adversary. She couldn't make out his expression, but from his voice (which is still his stage voice), she could feel comfort.

"You did a very good job there. No one has given me such a challenge in a very long time.", Razer said. As she was listening to his voice, her tears started to stop flowing and started to be replaced by a feeling of embarrassment for what she has just done.

"Oh, uhm *sniff*, sorry you had to see that.", Gabrielle said as she immediately wiped of her tears away with a handkerchief. She then tried to put on a smile.

"You still got another chance, just do better next time.", Razer said assuringly and somewhat matter-of-factly. It is true: the remaining competitors need not to lose two times to enter the finals. Gabrielle already lost once; she can't afford to lose again.

"Do you want me to accompany you to the Pokemon Center?", Razer asked, retracting his hand and offering it to Gabrielle who is still kneeling. Gabrielle took the hand and stood up, but retracted her hand immediately rather shyly.

"Yeah sure, if you want to.", Gabrielle replied.

Together, they walked out of the stadium. Gabrielle doesn't know why, but Razer seemed to have a mysterious effect on her. Yes, he is already as mysterious as heck, but every chance she gets to be close to him, including now, she always felt something weird and something really alien. But, she just put these thoughts aside and proceeded to the exit of the stadium along with the enigmatic Razer.

No one noticed, not even people staring up at and from the Prism Tower, a flash of light that suddenly glowed bright along the horizon, dissipating into the afternoon sun as quickly as it came.

* * *

And yeah, the first hint of something weird. The next chapters should get more interesting from now on so yeah! Nothing more to say but hope you liked it!


	4. The Emotions

This chapter might be a bit boring and repetitive, but I like it the way I made it. You'll see why.

* * *

The Emotions

The bright afternoon sky shone on the two Champions as Razer and Gabrielle walked out of the stadium together. Razer is seldomly with anybody, so this feels weird for him. In fact he has never been this close to someone, even if it is just walking around with someone either male or female. He does not even know why he even asked her in the first place. Even if he has a reason, he forgot it. Yes, he planned to comfort her after his Blaziken kicked her Gardevoir hard, but he didi not expect himself to go this far. It is as if he did something he did not put thought into; it is as if there is something that made him do it.

 _No, shut the hell up._

He can't say that his solid stand against creation of strong connections or romantic ties to any living thing except his Pokemon is starting to break, but his very first close encounter with a human female does make him think that the ice is starting to melt.

 _This is not supposed to be this way. You were long gone._

Razer effectively hid his awkwardness through his clothing, but Gabrielle obviously had a hint of it painted on her face. Some people noticed this while others looked at her simply in amazement that the Champion of the Hoenn Region is walking the streets of Lumiose. Some even asked for autographs.

Razer was simply ignored. Sure, he may be the Champion of the region whose streets is the one he is walking on, and the people around him are the residents of the region whose league is the one he conquered, but he is so isolated and he hates public attention so much that only a few people could be called his fans, no matter how strong he is. He considers this as a perk, for at least no one would bug him in his apartment asking for pictures or autographs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gardevoir, along with Gabrielle's other Pokemon is recuperating in the Pokemon Center and Gabrielle is talking to Nurse Joy with Razer sitting on a couch, still thinking why he even did this in the first place. As he was sitting there, he decided and realized that staying here further is clouding his judgment and makes him think irrelevant and senseless things.

 _Yes. You were long done, yet you still try to come back...don't test my patience._

Gabrielle was finished talking to Nurse Joy when she noticed that there is no one in the center except herself, Nurse Joy and the two attendants in the adjacent Pokemart. She wondered a bit where Razer has gone and why he has gone, but given his near-incomprehensible nature and closer bond to his Pokemon than people, she is no longer surprised.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Razer is at Restaurant Le Wow, eating and still thinking. What he is eating helps him alleviate the intense feeling he just felt. To an ordinary person, walking with another person on the streets with occasional eye contact, but to him, engaging in social interactions leaves with this undecipherable feeling, something he has not felt -

 _Enough._

Closing his eyes under his glasses, he proceeded to forget everything that has happened from the part where he tended to her in the stadium up until to the Pokemon Center. He convinced himself that he immediately went to the restaurant after he beat her. Because, when you feel something very alien in a certain situation, he thinks, the best way to do is to forget it totally

He did it, actually. The memory of Gabrielle as they walked the streets of Lumiose City together is now gone, and all he knows now is that he is eating to his heart's content here in the restaurant not minding any weird feelings inside.

A few minutes into his meal, his phone ringed. Disturbance, he thought. With a person like Razer, only a few people were in his contacts list. They are people that are very important to his role as Champion of the Kalos Region.

He looked at the screen and saw that it the person calling him is Lance the Dragon Master.

"What do you need?", Razer asked in his deep, raspy voice.

" Come here at the stadium quick. Immediately.", Lance replied, putting emphasis on his last word. With the tone of his voice, Razer could instantly tell that the matter is serious, _very_ serious.

"Alright, I'm on my way.", Razer said.

He put his phone back to his pocket and finished quickly what remains of his meal. He then walked fast into the exit, and ran to the stadium.

* * *

The series should get more interesting from this point forward. Hope you liked it!


	5. The Meeting

Hello once again! I was supposed to post this yesterday but I couldn't. And like I said, the following chapters would be really more interesting so yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

The Meeting

Aside from hosting the Pokemon Champions Tournament, the Lumiose Stadium serves another important purpose this time; on the top of the stadium overlooking the battlefield and facing the commentator's room is a meeting hall for the United Regions (UR), a worldwide organization aiming to unite all regions in the world. It is constituted of the six major regions with the Alola Region awaiting membership confirmation from the UR. The organization could have already taken care of the confirmation if not for a very urgent issue needed to be taken care of immediately.

Representatives of each region began flooding the meeting hall. There are two representatives for each region: the current and former Champions by the time the institution was founded. For Kanto, they are Alice and Lance; for Johto it is only Lyra for she is the only Champion of the new Johto league as Ethan has given up the title and no one has been assigned to take his place; for Hoenn they are Gabrielle and Steven since Brendan has also went back to travelling around the Hoenn region again and assigned the latter to take his place in the UR; for Sinnoh they are Lucas and Cynthia; for Unova they are Nate and Alder and for Kalos they are Razer and Diantha. Iris was supposed to be in Alder's place but she declined it so she could put a hundred and ten percent effort in further strengthening her Pokemon.

Razer is running up the stairs already to the meeting hall just minutes after he was called. Running through the stairs, he bumped into Alice who is just as much in a hurry as he is.

"Sorry.", Razer apologized.

"No, it's okay. We're all in a hurry so, umm, that's okay.", Alice replied, accepting his apology.

Alice is a shy person. She got her knowledge and skill in Pokemon partly from her friends such as Daisy Oak and Lanette and mostly from her image passion to become one of the greatest. When she is not battling, she uses her free time in strategizing and reading about useful stuff like berries, breeding and pretty much about everything. She may be a nerd but on the battlefield, she is more ferocious than a Gyarados on a rampage. Her conservative fashion consisting of thick glasses and various jackets, jeans, long sleeves and boots became the symbol of the strongest trainer on Kanto that wrecks opposing teams and plows through enemy teams like a Salamence unleashing menace through fire and its claws. Yet, then again, outside the battlefield, she rarely opens up to people except to those she really knows the most. She is definitely not on Razer's level of antisociality though; as said, she has close friends and she wouldn't mind doing stuff with people she does not get to hang out with very much.

As they approached the top of the stairs, they could already see representatives like Alder and Nate rushing to the meeting hall. Since every Champion, former or current, get free admissions to the tournament and that all of them wanted to witness the clash of the best Trainers in the world, they did not pass out an opportunity to travel to Lumiose City and spend some time there. Therefore, it is easy for all of them to come quickly to the stadium since their hotels are just in the vicinity of the city.

Alice and Razer rushed to the meeting hall and immediately welcomed themselves in. The meeting hall is a spacious room occupying nearly half the length of the top of the stadium. It is consisted of a large long table with twelves cushioned seats, one for each representative. In front of the table (crosswise) is a platform and multiple screens connected to a single computer. The side the screens are facing has its walls constructed out of glass so that the people inside the hall may view fights ensuing in the battlefield below.

The attendance is already complete save for the two newcomers. They each took quick glances to the two people who just went in before returning their looks to Lance, the head of the UR and the one who orchestrated the meeting. Lance seems to have just taken the stage a few seconds before they entered and it seems that he has not spoke yet so the two made their way to their respective seats with Alice sitting between Lance's seat and Lyra's seat and Razer sitting beside Diantha.

Razer couldn't help taking quick glances to every previous Champions in the room. From what he's heard of, Lance has been training again with Clair who is now a Johto Elite 4 member, Steven became a full-time archaeologist, Cynthia became a historian based in the expanded Canalave Library (now having 2 additional floors and a basement floor), Alder is training new Trainers from Aspertia City, Flocessy Town and Virbank City in his home in Flocessy Town and Diantha became a more renowned actress and model with her movies in Pokestar Studios becoming box-office record breakers every time and her magazines spreading to every single region in the world.

"I guess, we are all here now, so let us begin.", Lance started as the UR's symbol appeared in the 5 screens behind him. His voice boomed inside the hall.

" I would not call you all here and push you to come here as soon as possible if this is just a petty issue.", Lance explained. He got everybody's attention now.

"I believe an fellow region is in danger."

Surprisingly, no one gasped or even took their eyes off Lance. They did not even seem to care if it is their region he is talking about. They remained as intent as possible to listen to every word Lance would say.

"How could you tell?", Nate asked, breaking the silence that is the outcome of both sides waiting the response of each other.

Lance turned his back to the people in the room and pressed certain keys in the keyboard now facing him. A satellite image of a huge section of what presumably is an ocean appeared in the big central screen.

"So? I spy with my little eye a body of water here, what's the big deal?", Nate asked, resting his body in the cushions of his seat with his two hands on the edge of the table.

"That large mass of water is supposed to be the region of Alola. Check the coordinates on the other screens, Alola is supposed to be there.", Lance stated. As he said the words, all those present in the room checked the coordinates flashing from the other screens and lo and behold, the coordinates that point to Alola instead shows a vast sea. With this revelation, some people became a bit unsettled but the atmosphere remained relatively calm.

" Don't you think our satellites might have just been messed up?", Cynthia suggested.

"We have double-checked and triple-checked everything and even reset our software but the same results keep on showing.", Lance answered. " Furthermore, we took satellite images on all the other regions and even some close-ups of landmarks like Mt. Coronet and the Lake of Rage and they all turned up fine. So, it is impossible that the problems are caused by the hardware."

"So you imply that the entire Alola Region just simply disappeared? And if it is the case, how? A volcanic eruption? Tsunami?", Razer wondered aloud.

"We are not certain about it yet. What we do know is that we could not contact any person in the region, not the regional Professor or anybody else.", Lance answered. "Also we have two additional reasons why we think Alola is in danger. First of the two is this."

He turned his back again to the others and turned his attention again to the computer in front of him. With just a few clicking of keys, a different image appeared in the central computer: a straight line spiking tremendously near the center. At the four other screens, tables of energy values appeared. There is an outlier in the value in the center of the table that outlines too damn much.

"We recorded an intense energy spike in the region. The energy levels recorded were way, way off the charts. Not one event in our history has caused this much use of electricity. Ain't I right, Cynthia?", Lance asked.

" Yes, it is true. The power usage is probably something we could not probably achieve in a few years or so.", Cynthia answered.

"In connection to this,", Lance continued. " an EMP wave rocked the entire effects lasted for only a few milliseconds though, thankfully, so the shutdown of all electrical devices on the world were not even noticed except by our machines.", Lance explained, the words he is saying now etching fear into the face of the others.

After a few moments of silence, Lance continued speaking. "And for the second thing, we-"

All of them were surprised by something crashing to the glass wall of the room. It was not able to break in, but it sure did diverted everyone's attention to it. Gravity immediately took over and sent it crashing down to the seats below. As everyone looked down, they realized it is not an object that crashed; it is a Pokemon.

* * *

So, I can't really tell much other than hope you liked it!


	6. The Unfolding

Whoo. This came out way longer than I expected.

* * *

The Unfolding

Almost tripping in her steps, Alice caught up with the rest of the group as they attended to the fallen Pokemon. They all surrounded the poor creature, creating a large gap in between themselves so that breathing for the creature would be easy. As Lyra dialed for help and the others looked at the Pokemon, they noticed its peculiar coloration. It is a shiny Pokemon.

There is one person among the group who had its attention more set to it than anybody else, not because he had a very rare encounter with a shiny but because the exact same glowing plumage, stark eyes and shining body reminds Razer of a very lucid and vivid memory he had with this Pokemon. But, he deemed that this is not a time to remember the past but a time to attend to this downed Pidgeot.

As if arriving to his thoughts, two Pokemon Center assistants came quickly and with a stretcher. The people made way for them and the two put the Pidgeot in the stretcher.

"We'll try to contact its Trainer, sir. If this is a wild Pokemon, we'll care for it then release it back to the wild.", one of the assistants said as they carried the unconscious body out of the stadium. Everything happened so fast, no one was able to talk. Lyra, however, had something to say.

"Guys", said Lyra who is still looking at her phone,"I think you have to see this."

Razer and the others took a look at Lyra's phone which she flashed to them. On the screen, several headlines are present and all of them seem to have happened just a few minutes ago, as indicated by the time on the upper-right corner of the news bar.

 _ **Marine Tube crushed by sinking Wailord**_

 _ **Multiple injuries in Blackthorn caused by falling Skarmory**_

 _ **Sky Battles around Kalos ended in tragic falls of Pokemon battlers**_

 _ **Several Corsola sink, taking Pacifidlog Town with**_ _ **them**_

All of them were dumbfounded by several other news headlines that are about either Pokemon falling from the sky all of a sudden or Water-type Pokemon sinking to the depths of seas and oceans. They were all so focused on the news that only Lance have heard a crashing sound. He turned his head to his right and saw a Fletchinder that has just impacted into some seats in the stadium. A second crashing sound now caught everyone's attention and nearly made Lyra drop her phone in shock. The second crashing sound was caused by a Talonflame careening down to the seats at the other end of the stadium.

Another Talonflame then crashed into the battlefield. And another one then another one. They are literally witnessing a rain of Flying-type Pokemon crashing harshly in many places not just in the stadium but all around Lumiose City. They saw a Swanna landing abruptly in the glass facade of the Prism Tower, multiple Duckletts crashing head-on into the many spotlights in the stadium and many Pidgeys careening down to the battlefield below.

Suddenly, Lance's phone ringed. The loud beep of the phone's ringtone snapped everyone out of the trance that is a Pokemon rain. Lance hastily picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?", Lance started.

"Lance?!", Bruno, one of the members of the Kanto Elite 4, asked and shouted at the same time. "Lance, something's happening! It's, it's!", Brujno's obviously terrified and shaken.

"If it is the fall of Fl-", Lance tried to explain something but was cut off by Bruno.

"Not that! This is something far more terrible! Aaaaahh!", With Bruno's scream, the call ended.

Lance has unknowingly put the phone on speaker, so everyone heard Bruno's words. Not only did they hear Bruno's terrified scream at the end, everyone also heard a rumbling sound that intensified more as the call reaches its end. As everyone still processes what just transpired, another call rips through Lance's phone again.

"Hello?", Lance said, though a hint of worry could be heard in his voice.

Lance did not put the phone on speaker this time so no one had any idea what he is hearing. But, they could infer that another grim thing happened because they could see the growing terror on his face and he was completely unfazed by a Spearow nearly hitting him squarely on the head.

"What?! Again?!", Lance shouted as he turned back and rushed back to the meeting hall. Each of them now realize that something very bad is happening. They have worry etched on their faces as they ran up the stairs to follow him.

Once he was inside, he pressed certain keys on the computer again and was so shocked by what he saw that he bumped to the chair behind him. The others who chased after him were both curious and worried by the expression on his face.

"Another body of water?", Nate asked, this time pushed by worry instead of curiosity as he looked at the screen.

"This time, though, it's the Kanto and Johto regions.", Lance said, utterly shocked and worried.

A third ring was heard, but now it came from Diantha's phonel. She picked it up and when she heard what the other line is saying, she became more worried. As she put it down, she looked at Lance and ordered, "Lance, give us a live satellite feed of Kalos, including the bodies of water surrounding it.

Lance, while still shaken, has regained his posture and gave Diantha what she wanted. When they saw the image on the screen, they were horrified at what they saw at the bottom part of the screen.

* * *

And cut. The intensity would continue in the next chapter. So yeah, hope you liked it!


	7. The Evacuation I

Whoo! Another long damn while. Let's just say that school trampled me this week, and I could find no open time to write. But now, I'm back from the long hiatus, and things should be back on track, albeit on a slower pace since I crashed back to real life full of homeworks and projects. Anyways, here you go!

* * *

The Evacuation I

Everyone was in a frantic state as each one of them hurried down to the exit of the stadium. A private transport would get each of the representatives of the UR to the airport where an airplane would take them to who knows where, for the current situation minimizes the places where anyone could find safety.

Razer and Diantha are on their respective phones, getting in contact to whoever they could coordinate with to ensure the safety of many lives. They are calling Gym Leaders and the local police forces to get as many people to areas they seem safe from the impending disaster like underground bunkers, subway stations and caves. The others, while not as stressed as the two Kalos natives, share the same worry not just for their own lives but for the many other lives in danger or already put in danger.

At the exit, the first thing they saw in the streets is a police caravan lead by Officer Jenny who stopped upon seeing them. She first ordered her second-in-command to take charge of the caravan leading the evacuation procedures in Lumiose City before walking to talk to the group that just exited the stadium.

"We thought that the raining Pokemon were bad enough, but now a fireball headed to raze the region? This is even worse than Team Flare's exploits, or any other evil organization's doomsday scheme.", Officer Jenny said, expressing her immense worry.

"We know. Could me and Diantha just stay here to lead these people?", Razer asked with obvious concern.

"Sir, we could take care of the people here. Plus, your safety is of utmost concern. If you did not make it, the region would be in more disarray than it already is now. Though I believe that things still is under control, I guess it won't be when it strikes. Are you sure it really is a huge fireball?"

"Yes, we are.", Lance answered. The horrifying image of a huge fireball closing in on Kalos from the south was flashed on the huge screen of the meeting hall just minutes ago and everyone was there to see it.

A black SUV came stopping near the group, surprising Officer Jenny as it almost hit her. Two men in black suits emerged from the SUV, their face emotionless and impassive even with all that is happening.

"Sir,", one of the men spoke, in a strict tone, to Lance, "five minutes before it hits Kalos, and approximately fifteen more minutes before it reaches Lumiose City."

"So I guess we still have twenty minutes?", Lance asked.

"Yes sir, but I suggest we get you out of here as soon as possible. We should not rely on these numbers too much, it may come earlier than we expected.", the other guy in black said.

"I agree.", Lance agreed. He turned to the others and spoke. "We have to go now."

"Wait.", Razer said, stopping everyone who just proceeded to move to the vehicle. "I'm not coming with you in the car."

"Why?!", everyone asked.

"I need to get something from my apartment.", With that, Razer reached for a Pokeball in his belt. "I'll be coming with you on the plane, but don't wait for me here. If you will wait for me, do it on the plane. If I do not make it, then go."

"Are you sure?", Lance asked, concern suddenly scribbled on his face.

Razer answered his question by sending out the Pokemon in the Pokeball. It is his Lucario. Lance already knew his answer is a yes.

"Go.", Razer said but more of ordered.

"Come on guys. He will be alright. I assure you.", Lance said to the others. As quick as a Hitmonchan's punches, they got in the car and it immediately sped off, leaving Razer and Officer Jenny at the exit of the stadium.

"Jenny, thank you again for doing me and Diantha such a huge favor.", Razer said to the officer.

"Did I even do you one? You two should be safe and sound in a place not to be turned into a pile of ash and rubble soon.", Jenny talked back. "Now if you excuse me sir, I should go back to other policemen now. My second-in-command can't hold them for long, and I guess you got stuff to do quick too."

Razer answered by mounting himself behind Lucario's back and positioning his hands on the Pokemon's shoulders for support.

"Thanks again, officer.", Razer said for the last time before turning to his Pokemon and giving him an order.

"Lucario, Extremespeed. To my apartment."

Lucario nodded before speeding off so fast that they seemed to teleport in front of Officer Jenny.

* * *

Cut again, huh? Now you may or may not notice that each chapter is becoming too short. My reason is that if I go all-out and put a major plot point on a single chapter, I realized that it would become too long (like 5-6 pages long now Pages-wise since my cellphone decided to become a total b-word and because someone still uses a Powerbook). Know what I'm saying? So, I decided that I would just stay on the too short side instead of too long side since I'm lazy like that. But then again, I already got the entire story in my head from start to finish so if I'm not uploading frequently, it's not because of writer's block but because of laziness or a truckload of school stuff. Anyways, hope you liked it!


	8. The Evacuation II

Hello again! No more cuts this time-onto the main event! Hope you like it.

* * *

The Evacuation II

Lucario's speed died down as quickly as it came as they reached the front of Razer's apartment. The apartment is just like any other staple apartments in the city; a two-floor abode where the living room would instantly welcome any guests coming from the front door facing the streets. The kitchen is a bit further back, separated from the living room by a simple divider covered by a striped wallpaper. The stairs to the second floor is at the right in reference to the front door, and the only room upstairs is his bedroom which contains the reason why he even came back here despite the very limited time frame.

Razer ordered Lucario to remain at the front of the house outside to make further transportation faster. He then ran up the stairs quickly, taking two steps at a time, and barged in his own bedroom.

His bedroom is actually quite small. All it has is a simple bed, a study area containing a laptop and other stuff, and a cabinet which contains his other conservative outfits. One would think that this dwelling seems so simple for a guy labeled as a Champion, but in his defense, he is planning to commission the construction of a large house on a rural part of Kalos, but the location stays with Razer since the reason why he still stays in this apartment is because he spends more time with his Pokemon and not designing his new home or playing video games.

Razer reached for his study area an grabbed two brown suitcases. These cases contain nothing but all his remaining 48 Pokemon, 24 Pokeballs in each case. He also grabbed a few Great Balls and Ultra Balls from his desk and put them in his belt. Afterwards, he grabbed his laptop, fastened it onto the back side of one of the suitcases using a clamp he fastened to it before, and bolted straight to the door. But before that, he has managed to grab some of his jackets and coats.

All happened within the span of a minute that Lucario barely even waited. He saw his Trainer sprint quickly to him and quickly got into position. Razer mounted Lucario with no difficulty despite carrying a lot of stuff.

"To the Pokemon Center now, the one nearest to the Stadium.", Razer ordered.

Lucario nodded once again and headed there so fast that it only took them less than 30 seconds to get there.

Outside, Razer could see Nurse Joy packing up already with the other personnel at the center. He could only barely see it because of all the people swarming in to get themselves the protection the building could offer.

Razer told Lucario to stay in his place again and hold his things as he swam to the crowd just to see a police force blocking the entrance. They seem to try to usher peace, but with the current situation at hand, panic is sure to ensue.

Razer managed to reach the entrance and was greeted by two burly guards who have just let a group of people come in. Upon seeing him, the two guards seemingly froze in shock.

"Mr. Razer? We got a report from Officer Jenny that you're supposed to be out of here right now!", said the guard to the left.

"I know. I just came to get something important, very important indeed. And I'll be gone.", Razer responded, as usual using his deep, raspy voice. "If I'm not being rude, just let me in so these people could get in too."

The guards did not question him anymore; they opened the door and let Razer dash inside. Once inside, Razer ran quickly to Nurse Joy.

"Mr. Razer!", shouted Nurse Joy in shock since she is also aware that he should be gone already.

"I don't have time to talk. I presume you had a shiny Pidgeot turned over here just recently?", Razer inquired.

"Yes. We do have. Come follow me.", Nurse Joy affirmed. She led Razer to a staircase behind the counter where Pokemon are healed and took him to large room beneath the center where he could see several Flying-types unconscious on large mats.

"This insane, sure, but I guess your concern is the Pokemon over there." Nurse Joy pointed to a certain spot of the wide hall and Razer saw there the exact same Pokemon that first crashed on the stadium.

"This is a wild Pokemon.", Razer said. "But I'm taking her with me."

"Her? And do you have like a close bond with each other?", Nurse Joy asked.

Instead of answering, Razer approached the Pokemon which seems to feel better after her dangerous fall. Her blank face showed a smile when Razer approached her.

"Hey there.", Razer greeted in a calmer voice but still retains the deepness. Nurse Joy, and everyone else in fact, has never seen him in such a caring state when interacting with humans. From his belt, he took a Great Ball and enlarged it. The Pidgeot saw it and immediately nodded with assurance, already knowing what the man in front of him is up to.

In an instant, the body of the Pokemon glowed bright before getting sucked into the blue ball. It rocked once, twice then a third time until stars finally radiated from the ball. The shiny Pidgeot is now Razer's Pokemon.

"Pidgeot is gonna be happy when he sees you.", Razer said to the ball in his clutches before turning to Nurse Joy who seemed to be busier than ever.

When Nurse Joy turned back, he no longer saw the huge flying-type nor the enigmatic Champion. What she felt from the spot, for some reason she can't even understand, is gratefulness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Razer, through Lucario's extreme speed, reached the airport with minutes to spare. He has put his new Pokemon in his belt with the others since it would be already too time-consuming should he still bother to stuff the ball inside. Racing through smaller planes that would no longer see the next day, the two reached the plane the others have boarded. The plane resembles a commercial jumbo jet in all aspects other than the fact that it is owned by the UR. As a result, it is more luxurious than a regular airplane and has amenities like vending machines, a meeting hall and a highly advanced computer system.

Razer put Lucario back into his Pokeball and proceeded to climb up to the plane. He is greeted by the two men in black upon entering the plane and he was directed to his seat. His seat is near a window, the glass and the seat separated by a glass tabletop supported by a small and short steel post forged with intricate designs.

He proceeded to put his two cases underneath his seat, not before unfastening the laptop and putting it on the glass tabletop. He folded his retrieved clothing nicely before putting them under the laptop.

"Glad you made it.", Gabrielle, who happened to pass by, greeted. He has totally forgot the incident at the Pokemon Center, so he remained indifferent. He did send back a wave to her, however.

That little moment of awkwardness (at least for him) was cut short and abruptly when he heard something explode in the distance. He knew that it has now come, and he could also see the panic on the other people's faces as the door shut and everyone buckled up to their seats. Razer did the same, and the plane started to move.

He could feel the plane gaining speed as it raced along the runway. He could also hear the rumbling sound cause by the approaching fireball as it chases the plane. Everything started to become dark at an incredibly fast pace, with the only lights illuminating the outside are the lights on the edge of the runway and the airport which is slowly being devoured by huge flames.

Eventually, the fireball failed to take down the escaping plane. The plane has finally managed to gain enough altitude and avoid the scattering flames so intense that even a Rhydon or any Fire-type Pokemon could not withstand them.

* * *

Trying to reach the computer shop before 7 o clock PM so bye!


	9. The Flashback I

Here I am again! This time, I'm gonna be doing something different. I'm gonna pause the present and show the past in a flashback. There would be more chapters in the future actually that are pure flashbacks to bring clearness to certain things, and this is one of them. Flashback chapters would be very easy to recognize; they will just literally have flashback in their titles. Again, hope you like it!

* * *

The Flashback I

A tent and a heap of branches could be seen in a clearing amidst the thick foliage of Santalune Forest. The role of Champion does not restrict Razer from going to any place he likes and doing what he wants, so he decided to camp out deep in the forest to break free from all the drama and commotion of the cities and enjoy what nature has to offer.

Not one person has ever ventured this deep in the forest, therefore it is highly unlikely that any person would notice him or find him there. Of course, he approached the Elite 4 beforehand and told them that he would be taking a week-long camping trip but did not tell them where he would go. He wants this place for himself and his Pokemon only, and no one questioned him about it; his enigmatic nature already ensured no answers should they ask him about it.

Razer is currently just wearing a simple blue t-shirt, khaki shorts that reaches below his knee and a pair of sandals. If anyone were to see him, no one would believe that this guy in casual clothing is the very arcane Champion of the Kalos Region. In his defense, even if he is so used to walking around in public revealing no skin, he still thinks casual clothing are more comfortable. Sure, he conceals his true identity because of reasons only he knows, but his Pokemon are the only ones who is with him. Plus, they are the only ones who have the privilege to even see his face and he has no problem with it since the closest he could get to being close and public is his relationship with his Pokemon.

"Steel Wing!"

Razer's voice shattered the comforting silence of the forest. That voice is not his stage voice which is deep and raspy but is his real voice. He only uses it when interacting with his Pokemon because it is the only time he is comfortable using it. The reason he uses a stage voice is to conceal the past, the time before the concealment and isolation, the time he is hardly trying to forget because of reasons he already made himself forget to prevent himself from questioning it.

In an instant, his Pidgeot's wings glowed and took on a metallic appearance. In an instant, the Bird Pokemon charged into a row of thick and large tree trunks which has never seen a single human being ever since Razer came here. Pidgeot sliced through those trees without any effort at all, and reached an incredible distance before shooting back up the sky. All the trees he came to contact with were cut cleanly in half.

"Nice!", shouted Razer to the flying Pokemon on top of him who is happy that he made his Trainer happy. "If you keep at this rate, you can go head-to-head with Noivern!", Razer further commended. Noivern is another Pokemon of his which is still way out of Pidgeot's league, but he is going on the right path.

Pidgeot proceeded to land on Razer's shoulders. Pidgeot is bigger than his Trainer, but Razer, through training alongside his own Pokemon, could support him effortlessly. The Flying-type was just about to land on his Trainer when he noticed something glinting in the mystifying shadows of the trees. He perched on a rock in front of Razer instead, a sign that something is up.

"Pidgeot, what's the matter?", Razer asked, already knowing that there may be a problem since in the first place, he is the one who devised this notion along with 53 other positions for his other Pokemon for him to know immediately if they noticed something weird.

Pidgeot used his left wing to point to the area in the woods where he noticed something.

Razer, along with Pidgeot, came the spot in the middle of the trees where his Pokemon has noticed something. Mowing through a few bushes and stepping on some leaves, he reached the end of the trees and found himself a nice scenery.

On the other side of the trees is a majestic river. The water is literally sparkling as the sun's rays hit it. The flowing waters show no sign of any pollution and muck. Several Water-type Pokemon frolic in the clear waters, all of which are extremely joyful of what the river has to offer.

What took Pidgeot's attention, though, was a Pokemon drinking the clean, flowing water on the edge of the riverbank. The Pokemon is perched on a rock just a few millimeters away from the water, sipping and indulging in every single drop of water that flowed through the Pokemon's beak as well as the occsional prey that came with it.

Pidgeot was entranced by the sight. He watched as the Pokemon before him which is actually the same species as he is enjoy the cool and refreshing water that the river offers. Not only that the creature on the riverbank is another Pidgeot, the Pokemon is of opposite gender and it is a shiny Pokemon. Knowing this, Razer's Pidgeot realized that every male Pidgeot would fall for her. She simply looks stunning and beautiful with the glowing face of hers as she drinks by the riverbank.

Razer's Pidgeot is of no exception to the ones captivated by her charm. He has seen some of his comrades have at it, and he feels attracted to her. Razer allows such interactions between his Pokemon, but they are not permitted to make eggs unless he tells them to.

The female Pokemon has finished drinking and taking a few snacks of Magikarp and Goldeen. She raised her head and looked at her surroundings. As she was getting with it, her eyes and the other Pidgeot's eyes met. Razer's Pidgeot was actually staring at her admiringly ever since he and his Trainer has reached the place. The two Bird Pokemon reciprocated the stares of each other, each gaining a blush and feeling more flustered by each other as time passes.

After nearly a minute of pure staring, the male decided to be the brave one and approach the female. The latter became shy suddenly as Razer's Pidgeot approached her and caressed her wings. What happened next was something Razer did not give a damn about; it is not that he's avoiding melting the ice but because he wants to give them some private time. He did hear some cries and flapping of wings, though.

For the entire week, the two Pidgeots hung out with each other. Pidgeot actually approached his Trainer and asked him to let the female one camp with them. On the treetops, they were eating berries and on the ground, they went foraging for Caterpies. Razer's Pidgeot also teached his new friend some of the tricks his Trainer taught to him.

Razer did not object this interaction. He deemed that he should not hinder his Pokemon from simply having fun and he could also take the time to bond with his other Pokemon. Plus, Pidgeot is technically still training when he spends time with the other Pidgeot. He even went with them quite a few times and showed her his full stage attire so that should she see him in this clothing, she would instantly recognize him.

The week went on like a breeze, and Razer started to pack up. Before he could start to fold away the tent, though, his Pidgeot pecked him gently in the back. When Razer turned to him, he picked up an object in his side. A Great Ball.

Razer knew where this is going, but before proceeding, he took one of his Pokeballs and sent out one of his most valuable Pokemon: Lucario.

The three came to the female Pidgeot which was busy searching for Caterpies. Razer's Pidgeot approached her, and the instant they started to talk, Razer turned to Lucario.

"You know what to do."

Lucario nodded as he emitted an aura around himself, surrounding his entirety as well as Razer who had his eyes closed. When the aura dissipated, Razer could hear the two Pidgeots and _understand them_.

(note: Pokemon speech is on bold.)

 **You want me to come with you guys?** the female Pidgeot asked.

 **Yes, that would be awesome. You get to meet my other buddies, we could venture far and wide, we could even-**

Razer's Pidgeot was cut off by the other Pidgeot's beak which collided with his own. The two kissed for about half a minute before the female responded.

 **I really wish I could go with you, I really do. But, you see-**

She was silenced when she heard some leaves on the stems above rattle and reveal 3 other Pidgeots, one of which is also a Shiny.

 **Damn! We've all been searching for you! Where have you been, our daughter? We were just preparing for migration and now we see you cheating your soon-to-be mate?**

Razer's Pidgeot was shocked at what he heard. He looked overhead and saw that the voice came from one of the Pidgeots above, obviously angry. He then saw a much more youthful Pidgeot, the shiny one, which stared at him coldly.

 **Mom, don't be-**

 **Of course your mother would be angry at you! And so am I! The ceremony is necessary for you to take your place in the flock! Me and your mother took it easy on you when you went off several times ago. But even we have limitations in our patience! Don't you feel privileged to have a very popular and amazing Pidgeot as your mate? Do you dishonor us, your parents who fed you and raised you in this world?!**

The female Pidgeot's head went own, obviously moved by her father's words. The other shiny Pidgeot approached her and hugged her using his wings. The female Pidgeot, despite not liking this one bit, was forced to hug him back as she saw her parents' rage emanating through their face.

Razer's Pidgeot can't even think of what to do. He has never witnessed this kind of event before. The thought of another creature enforcing their total will to another creature, let alone their own children, is something to tough for him to digest. Razer never forced him to do anything he does not want to do and he does not do it to his other Pokemon too.

 **My love, they may be totally pissed off by what you just did. But I like you so much, this is nothing to me.** The male said in a very seductive tone with only a bit of care.

 **You...are so un-understanding.** The female managed to speak while inevitable tears flowed down from her eyes.

 **Continue that in the south. We still got a lot to go, and autumn is coming fast. We should go now. And DON'T even bother to come near that Pidgeot.**

Razer's Pidgeot tried to do something, but the female, withe her back facing his, stretched her wings backwards as if to say, "Don't even bother."

Razer's Pidgeot felt torn not for himself but for her as the Pidgeots sped off to the south. He is feeling pity not for himself for losing such an incredible friend; the experience alone with her is more than enough to burn down whatever self-pity he has, but he felt it for her because of her situation. She was not even able to say goodbye.

Pidgeot went back to his Trainer who has remained indifferent despite all that has happened. He saw him return Lucario back to his Pokeball and look at him. The Pokemon approached Razer and the latter, seeing the negative emotions starting to make themselves visible in his reactions, comforted the former by brushing against his back feathers using his bare hands. It was all Razer could do since should he even try to relate himself to the female Pidgeot's situation, he simply can't.

* * *

Oh my. This is way longer than all of my other compositions. Again, hope for more flashback chapters to elucidate certain things. So, I'm feeling drained from the continuous typing so bye for now!


	10. The Airborne

Could I really say much other than we're returning to the present? Well, maybe yes but not this time. Hope you like it!

* * *

The Airborne

The bright morning sun poured itself into a window in the airplane. Razer forgot to raise the curtains on his window before he fell asleep, so he was awakened by the sun shining brightly upon him. He found himself on the same position he was before he dozed off: he is still buckled up to his seat and his arms and hands are resting on the cushioned seat.

Razer unbuckled his seatbelt, stood up, and stretched before checking on his belongings that he was able to save. Everything is still in their proper positions; his two cases are still under the seat and his laptop and clothing are resting on the glass tabletop.

He let himself be bathed by sunlight for a few moments before approaching the window. He looked down the window and saw nothing but the clear skies, where in reality everything down there is probably doomed.

Looking down at the tranquil skies gave Razer a thought. Here they are, the members of the UR, comfortably sitting in an airplane that is several thousand feet away from all the burning chaos below while so many people are literally facing the blazing inferno down there. That thought made him remember his trip to Santalune Forest and the other times where he could see his own skin and face. Even if that is the embodiment of his former self, he considers it only as a hollow shell where his old self has been destroyed and Razer has surfaced.

Yes, he does express emotions, but only to his Pokemon, the only part of his former self he has never erased and would never erase. He has dwelt on that fact ever since he dumped his past and donned a new identity. But even then, and up until now, he could still feel some shreds of his past haunting him. One of them is the feeling that has been tormenting him ever since everything started to go awry.

Worry.

He has remained indifferent even when the whole Kalos Region was engulfed by flames the day before. He also felt nothing to the fact that almost all people down there may have died already. But now, the emotions he is trying to fight and fend off has emerged victorious in their clash against Razer's indifference. He could now hear the endless cries for help of several people in his head. The voices multiply exponentially to the point that he wobbled and nearly collapsed on his seat.

He sat down and closed his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled, then everything was suddenly muted. When he opened his eyes, he felt like he has just awoke. He forgot the agonizing sounds of pain, but the worry still lingered in him.

Then, he realized. When it comes to emotions, he could not simply forget everything; he is merely creating a seal to prevent such emotions to ever surface. But, not one object lasts forever, and he is bound to feel again.

 _I won't let it. All I have to do is repair it again and again. Doing it forever is better than having you come back._

He was so deep into thought that he did not notice Alice is already in front of him. He only realized she was there when he raised his head up and about to stand up.

"Were you here even before I woke up?", Razer asked since he no longer remembers the real moment when he woke up and was conquered by worry.

"Uh, no. Uhm, yes I saw you contemplating something under your seat but I was just here a few seconds ago.", Alice answered, initially in a shyly manner but became more active and somewhat playful. "Lance asked me to come pick you up because we will have a meeting."

"Well,", Razer responded while cupping his forehead with his right hand and massaging it behind the fabric."I guess it's about time we do it, right?", he continued while looking up again to the eyeglass-clad female.

"Well, I guess we should get going right now. With all that's happening, we don't have much time to pass up important matters.", Alice said matter-of-factly.

Razer stood up and Alice moved backwards to let him stand up. As they moved, Alice's hair swayed a bit in such a way that it brushed Razer's fabric-covered face. Even with the scarf, Razer was able to take a sniff (unintentionally) of the Kanto Champion's hair. It smelled like the rare and expensive shampoos sold only in select shops in Kalos. Of course, the plane clearly has possession of it and showers, since with her hair's smell and texture, she obviously took one just the evening before-

 _Wait. What is with these thoughts? Unless..._

He's experiencing it again. The indescribable feeling, the inescapable pull. He has forgotten his interaction with Gabrielle after he beat her, sure, but then again, emotions are not simple memories one could simply throw away. As long as a person lives, he is bound to feel something. Razer denies that he is not an exception to this fact, yet for the second time, he is exhibiting the act of feeling. He never underwent to this ordeal in several of his acquaintances, but something about these two girls disrupts his normal functions. Maybe-

 _No. It can't be it. It can no longer be it._

Two things surprises Razer both in a good way and a bad way. He could think several things under a second and he is amazed to no end. Yet, what he thinks and getting irrational by the scent of shampoo are things he endlessly curses.

* * *

I'm cutting too much! Dang it! Obviously there should be a meeting in this, but I'm gonna move it to the next chapter. Again, hope you like it! If you think something's crappy, though, just comment, but don't be too rude, please?


	11. The Gathering I

Dang it! I told to myself that I would no longer have a week-long hiatus! And what do I have? A week-long hiatus! AGAIN! I hate myself for succumbing to the great temptation called laziness. And, for those of you guys who may or may not be concerned, I am going to finish this story. Anyways, hope you like this!

* * *

The Gathering I

Aside from the pilot and copilot of the plane, everyone who managed to board the UR's aircraft before Lumiose City was destroyed is present in the meeting room. The room is smaller than the meeting hall in Lumiose Stadium, but it is nowhere near a cramped hall crammed with seats and a table. The meeting room is actually quite spacious with its width taking up the entirety of the interior and length occupying nearly the same amount of space as the seats in front. The room is composed of a long table and seats much like its Lumiose Stadium counterpart. It also has a computer system mounted on the plane's starboard flank, completely rendering the windows there useless.

Present in the room are all of the UR's representatives and select staff including the two men in black suits who delivered the representatives to the plane. Technically, only a few people have entered the plane when the fireball reached the city, so few in fact that almost half of the seats in front are unoccupied.

Razer and Alice once again were the last ones to reach the hall. It turns out that everyone save for Razer has settled down already five minutes before he woke up.

As Alice went to her seat immediately, Razer went to a vending machine resting near the doorway and got himself a Lemonade. He guzzled the canned drink in his hands before proceeding to his seat beside Diantha, his mind and body fully awakened by the drink. He is not oblivious to the fact that some of the people there were giving him perturbing looks, but he did not care. With the drink in his system, all he wants is to start the meeting now.

Lance is one of the people who gave the enigmatic Trainer an unsettling look, but seeing that everyone save for the two pilots is now here and they all seem to have already lent their ears, eyes and attention to him, he deemed that it is now time to start.

"Okay, with everyone on the plane in this room I guess we could now start.", Lance started.

"We have all witnessed the most devastating event in all of history. Don't get me wrong, for not even stories encompassed within legends and myths rival the sheer intensity of the apocalypse we are plunged into. We saw with our very eyes the destruction of a thriving metropolis, and through screens the obliteration of several others. Not only that, there is no doubt that countless lives, both people and Pokemon, have been lost to this disaster."

Everyone seemed to be moved by his words. Lyra, in fact, has a few tears streaming down from her eyes onto her cheeks already, remembering that Johto has likely suffered the same fate as the rest of Kalos. Even Nate, who is known for his cheerfulness, had an etch of worry and sorrow scribed on his face as he remembered his mother, Hugh and all of his other friends back in Unova which is most likely to have also taken a hit. Everyone in the room was also plunged into gloom by the reality concealed by their current state: 30,000 feet up in the air in cozy conditions.

"But, we, the ones in here, should not be shaken. We should remain strong, even in these times of trouble. Many creatures lost their lives today, that's for sure, and we should do our part in preventing many more to be lost and enriching those who survived. We may not be able to do much given in our current situation, but I hope everyone's cooperation as we walk into this dark road we are currently walking on."

Everyone was touched by Lance's words. Sure, they may have survived the disaster that struck nearly every region in the world, but they should not be concerned to only their own welfare. Humans and Pokemon are resilient and are sure to continue to live on even when all odds are stacked against them.

"So, you mind filling us up?", Nate asked suddenly out of ecstasy and willingness to aid in any way he and his Pokemon can.

"I could sense everyone's warm appreciation to this cause, and I thank you all for it.", Lance said filled with joy and gratefulness. "And as to 'fill you up' Nate, I am glad to say to all of you that we are not as oblivious to this situation as I expected us to be since we are all taken by surprise. We know a few things about some of the certain mysteries that transpired that spook us to no end.", Everyone chuckled light-heartedly because of Lance's humorous tone when he answered Nate's question.

Lance turned his back to the people and faced the computer's keyboard. A few clicks replaced the UR's symbol on the screen to the anatomy of a Dragonite and Swampert which seems to be Lance's and Gabrielle's respectively.

"We have all witnessed a rain of Flying-types and the sudden sinking of Water-types all over the world. We studied my Dragonite and Gabrielle's Swampert and we found one common thing: static cling. Some sort of raw electric current prevented Flying-type Pokemon from flapping their wings and also prevented Water-type Pokemon from increasing their buoyancy for them to float. We checked my other Pokemon which are mostly part Flying-type and my Kingdra and Gyarados and found the same thing. No other types seem to have any problems."

Everyone in the room is listening so attentively that the only sounds emanating in the room is Lance's booming voice.

"We tried to remove the cling using every single technique we could utilize, but ultimately we failed. That being said, we should not expect any Flying-types to fly or Water-types to swim anytime soon."

Everyone in the room who owns Pokemon of the two types Lance mentioned became worried. Transportation would be more difficult now since the two most convenient Pokemon types used for travel had their capabilities significantly reduced.

"I would also like to point out that the very first recorded occurrences of this phenomenon is dated on the same time we recorded the intense power surge and the millisecond-long EMP wave. We could clearly see the correlation between the two, but the crashing Pokemon ain't the only observations we could connect to it."

With that, Lance pressed several buttons again on the keyboard in front of him, and soon a series of pictures appeared on the central screen. Each picture has a date and time displayed on the far left section of the picture. Some of the pictures displayed four islands, the others displayed a black speck covering some of the islands and some displayed only a light blue.

"These are satellite images taken in a span of only ten minutes.", Lance explained. "The first pictures here were taken at 12:34 PM, two minutes before we recorded the energy spike. Everything was still fine at 12:35 PM, but when the long hand of the clock reached 36, things started to get ugly."

Lance pointed to a certain picture on the central part of the screen. It registered the time said by Lance on the far left side of the image, but only it was displayed. Everything else was black.

"I guess you already know why that is black. The EMP disabled even our satellites and by the time we were able to get them back online at 12:37 PM, we started to get these.", Lance brought his finger to the pictures having a black shape.

"As time passes by, its radius increases continuously until 12:42 when this was registered." Lance pressed a single key and a picture was enlarged until it fit the screen perfectly. It is a familiar picture of what was supposed to be Alola, with the time on the upper left part of the image reading 12:44.

"I guess everyone has already seen this picture.", Lance stated. He is serious now, _very_ serious indeed. "Furthermore, we see now that this pictures are, unfortunately, not only registered by Alola. We got these pictures just recently."

Five separate bundles of pictures fitted themselves on the five mounted screens. The ones of the left has the titles Kanto-Johto Topographical Region and Hoenn Region, while the other ones on the right is labeled Sinnoh and Unova. The one on the central screen has the title Kalos. Despite being in separate locations, each region registered the same sequence of pictures, ultimately ending with the last pictures bearing a body of water. Even Kalos took on the same fate as the others.

"Concluding this statement, we could not assume that the other places were incinerated by that fireball. It is a fact.", Lance finally ended. "Also, only an energy output of several hundred million power plants suddenly working on full capacity could generate this much power to obliterate several regions in a span of less than half a day. We do not have the capability to create this much energy in the present, let alone unleash it on this world and let it wreck havoc-"

Razer, who had his arms crossed during the entirety of the meeting, suddenly raised his left arm. Lance saw this and asked him to stand up.

"Lance,", Razer spoke, his raspy and deep voice now the sound booming throughout the room. "You had not just that point to discuss to us in the meeting back at the stadium. You have elucidated to us one of the points that has been discussed, but I was suddenly curious. You were about to talk about another point, but the Pokemon rain interrupted you. Talk about it right now; what is that?"

Lance stroked and rubbed his chin and his face went into the expression of deep thought. He seems to be trying to recall the events back at Lumiose Stadium, the last normal events before all broke lose. After a moment of thought, he spoke, picking up from where he stopped at the meeting hall.

* * *

Hopefully I could post another chapter tomorrow to make up with lost time and you liked it!


	12. The Gathering II

Okay, this chapter would just have Lance's dialogue from the first sentence up to near the end of the chapter because I find that this chapter would be mostly Lance explaining the second matter. Also, I just want to let you know that I most certainly won't be able to post a chapter this week because Christmas=traffic=nearly 2 hours in the road=getting home late and too tired to write. But if I get the chance, who knows? And as always, hope you like this!

* * *

The Gathering II

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We are not entirely certain about this certain thing, but we could infer that its occurrence is accounted to the events we have just witnessed or a precursor to said events. A few days before the tournament, several sightings of a certain Pokemon were recorded in every region in the world. From the cities to even the mountains, many Trainers have said that they saw a Pokemon taking on a red and green color with a chest crystal and tentacles for arms.

Deoxys.

I saw it with my very eyes when I came to the region to personally talk to the region's Island Kahunas and the Elite Four about its membership to the UR. While I was in Hau'oli City, I came across it. I saw it floating above the sea, staring at me with its eyes. Its stare is intimidating, but not as intimidating as I thought it to be. Its look seemed to have a hint of fear and desperation being masked by its sharp gaze. It just levitated there, hovering above the sea until I saw its eyes enlarge and in the blink of an eye, it's gone. I turned to my back and tried to search for people who may be a threat to the Pokemon but all I saw were people minding their own business.

Then, it hit me. With its expressions, it seems to be running away from something or somebody. I think we all remember the incident at Birth Island in Kanto and we saw the shady guys who tried to capture the the DNA Pokemon. I believe that they are still pursuing that Pokemon for reasons we still are not certain. We do not even know the identities of those behind the event, but we could say that they may be up to no good given their aggressive actions on the island.

Why am I telling you this? Because we checked every records we could still find and recover and found out that the last time the Pokemon was seen by anybody was the day before the meeting and Razer's match against Gabrielle. We could clearly tell that Deoxys has most likely been captured the day before given that its last recorded sighting was by a guard outside Kanto's Victory Road at 9:47 PM.

If our predictions are correct, then the worst is far from over. Deoxys is a Legendary Pokemon, and because of this it is obviously very powerful. If someone sinister or wicked gets to capture and control Deoxys, bad things would happen. We have witnessed this several times in the past with evil organizations gaining control of far more powerful Pokemon such as Groudon, Kyurem and Reshiram, but what gives me fear is that we are extremely crippled in our current situation. Yes, Red single-handedly defeated Giovanni and disbanded Team Rocket, Ethan saved Johto from Team Rocket's comeback and Brendan successfully infiltrated Team Magma's base on his own but right now, we don't even know who our enemy is. The world has been damned and we are still under a threat of further annihilation from an unknown threat.

It is highly likely that the ones behind the pursuit for Deoxys are the same people behind the destruction brought by the fireball. How these people triggered an explosion that intense, assuming that they are, stretches the imagination, but the important thing is that they face justice and that despite our current situation, we would remain optimistic and still gain the upper hand, no matter how grave the danger is and even if all the odds would be stacked on us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting on his chair, Razer seemed to flinch when he heard the name of the Pokemon Lance was talking about. Actually, he began to feel uncomfortable only at the part where he heard Lance describing Deoxys. Alice and Gabrielle shared the same uneasiness and locked eyes with each other with them easily noticing that the other shares the same trouble as the one has. Some people noticed, but they were of no match to Razer's shudder and assumed terror at every mention of the DNA Pokemon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lance has shut down the computer near the end of his statement. With him finishing everything he is supposed to say, he walked back to his seats. He sat down, cupped his hands and rested them on the tabletop. There has been a minute of silence in the hall before the Dragon Master once again broke the silence.

"We've been airborne for more than twelve hours already. Not that we can't fly any further, but we will have to find a place to land right now before we get tormented by this problem in the next eight hours. Right now, though, it seems we don't have somewhere to touch down yet."

"Are you sure we don't have, sir?", one of the UR's staff asked, obviously knowing something or somewhere.

* * *

Seems like providing answers just churns out more questions, huh? Hope you liked this!


	13. The Base

The Base

"This is UR-001's pilot speaking, requesting permission to land, over."

"Flight 001, this is control tower speaking, permission granted."

This exchange occurred not long after the meeting. One of Lance's staff told him and the others about an installation at the far north of the globe which he has been able to contact. Not only is it under the jurisdiction of the UR, it has been untouched by the disaster that swept through the rest of the world.

"But how come I haven't known of this? And why don't any of them know?", Lance asked, annoyed by this knowledge denied to him as the leader of the organization. The UR's representatives shared Lance's look of confusion and pissed off expression.

"Sir, you must be well aware of the three levels of the organization", the staff member said.

"The Levelmen, the Council and the Table of Representatives, right?", Diantha retorted.

"Yes, ma'am.", the man answered back. "The Levelmen are the best engineers, scientists, and personnel we could ever recruit. They are in charge of carrying out the UR's agenda, which is the concern of both the Council and the Table of Representatives. The two said branches have independence over the other with the only major difference between the two is that the Council is in charge of the organization as a whole while the Table of Representatives operate mostly by twos and have their respective regions as their biggest and primary concern, with all of the members eventually being unified by the UR's leader which also happens to have the task of uniting the three divisions.", The speaker ended his words looking at Lance whose anger seems to have just been fueled by his words.

"We all know how how the organization operates; there is no need for you to give a recap.", Lance stated to the man in front of him. He tries not to shout so loud that even an Exploud couldn't emulate it, but eventually failed to contain himself. But instead of unleashing a cry rivaling a Hyper Voice, he smashes his left fist on the table, shaking it and making everyone flinch.

"WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED?! I AM THIS ORGANIZATION'S LEADER, I AM SUPPOSED TO KNOW EVERYTHING THAT CIRCULATES IN THE UR!", Lance seemed to have lost his sanity with the sheer volume and power he produced.

Even with Lance's current state, the staff member was still unmoved. "Sir, you must know that not because you are this organization's leader, you must decide everything. The Council, along with the Table of Representatives, have their autonomy to make moves even without you knowing, provided that all of the members of the Council or all representatives approved those actions. Furthermore, sir, we were really planning to tell you about the base, but you're too concerned about Alola's inclusion to the UR and the tournament. Given your current load sir and the Council's full support on the project, we decided to commence the construction."

Lance has actually calmed down with those words. He slumped back to his chair, placing the back of his right hand on his forehead.

"I'm sorry for my outburst.", Lance said after a few moments of silence courtesy of everyone who just stared at Lance. "Still, you could have at least told me."

"That is the reason why the Council and Table of Representatives were given freedom to do their own wills without your consent, sir. Just you being the leader of the organization entitles you to mountains of work. You may be one of the most powerful humans living now, sir, but in the end, you're still a human being. After all, why should we even bother you to stop a very crucial talk to inform you of a Team Flare sighting on Kiloude City if we could stop them ourselves? My point, sir, is that there are things we are already sure you wouldn't accept _not_ to be put in action, and we are here to take care of those."

Lance felt somewhat touched and more soothed by those words. What Lance heard based from the man's words was simply, "We care for you". The people seated on their seats have also understood the man's point and it was true; both said branches have liberty to do what they want but it should be "by the law and shall not bring any harm to any living creature and any property, be it private property or even the organization's."

So now, they are flying across the strong winds and hail that pounded the plane every now and then. The plane is not taking any damage though, for improved technology inside the plane were only second priority in creating the perfect flying machine for the UR.

Amidst the brutal blizzard in the air, the people in the plane were able to see lights from a distance. The plane is at nearly at only 10,000 feet, but the installation is just a few hundred meters below them.

The plane is still a few hundred meters from and above installation and the blizzard obscures the vision of anyone who stares out into the huge expanse of several mountains, but everyone in the plane were able to clearly see the lonely complex below.

Everyone was either amazed or had their jaw dropped.

For one thing, building just a single building in the area would be impossibly hard. But they're seeing an entire establishment and settlement nestled on this barren mountain range. The runway is long enough to actually support the landing and take-off of the largest planes man has ever made, and there is a series of lights sitting on the edge of it and the two sides of it. At the very end is a hangar which stretches into a cave drilled into the mountainside which is large enough to hold five planes the size of the arrivals' plane. And that's just being started.

There are two buildings next to the hangar. On the left wing is an aircraft workshop where parts of aircraft are fixed and made and on the right wing is the aircraft control station where stationed aircraft are being monitored. The aircraft workshop is connected by an underground tunnel to a watchtower where stationed troops guard for any suspicious enemies that lurk. The tunnel actually doubles as the nest for the installation's power source: a giant arc reactor connected to the main complex through its oscillator on the surface and two power towers directly hooked up to aircraft workshop. A command hangar is also located in the tunnel where helicopters of important personnel dock. As for regular helicopters, the base has heliports on the surface to the left side of the runway.

The aircraft control station is also connected to another building through a surface tunnel, but this building is far more important than the others. The building on the other side of the tunnel from the control station is base's command center. The reinforced glass-covered six story building facing the runway on the right side is the installation's heart, for all important events are held here. Well, to be held here since it hasn't seen much action yet with the base still relatively young.

Three important facilities are placed near the command center. The base's residence is annexed to the command center's back, and another surface tunnel connects the residence to the greenhouse, the place where people working here grow and harvest their own food. The last piece is the base's control tower connected by yet another surface tunnel to the command center from the left side.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The plane's landing gear touched the asphalt of the runway, and in a few minutes the plane is dead in its tracks.

The passengers proceeded to exit the plane, and as they opened the doors to the hangar with shut doors to protect anyone inside from too much air pressure and decrease in temperature, they were greeted by a jolly voice with a hint of cockiness.

"Welcome!"

* * *

Well, what do you know? All I could say now is that hope you like it!


	14. The Purge I

I forgot to say that this chapter may or may not be darker depending on your degree of tolerance for death. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The Purge I

Lumiose City was a bustling metropolis and the heart of Kalos Region. Put emphasis on was.

Lumiose City is now simply a smoldering ruin. Charred bodies of people and Pokemon who did not make it to the safe zones lay amidst the collapsed rubbles of the several buildings that once constituted and gave the wrecked city a unique atmosphere. Some buildings still stand but their floors have caved in already. Trees and other plants that did not get vaporized by the initial blast are either on fire or have already turned to ashes in the ground. Some things remained fully intact, though; cars pinned below collapsed walls of fallen structures are still drivable, some street lights remain standing with the fireball rendering them undeterred and even the stadium which once hosted the most ferocious battles in the region still stands despite being heavily battered by the shock waves.

Another notable landmark still rises amidst the brutal and fiery punishment. Despite its shattered glass and chipped and cracked walls, the Prism Tower still stands. It has lost its grandeur and the beaten edifice stares quietly into the barren wasteland that was once a region full of life.

Not all life is gone, though, at least not for Lumiose. Aside from the three underground bunkers in the Pokemon Centers in the city, a relatively smaller shelter with a more specific purpose is located underneath the Prism Tower. It is connected to a private elevator leading directly to the battlefield on the tower's top floor which had seen its last purpose being delivering a certain blond-haired boy and his sister to the shelter.

Clemont is busy trying to establish a connection to the other three bunkers in the city. With him on the task are the twelve other Gym Trainers in the tower whose respective elevators are also connected to the underground shelter.

This shelter's purpose is not to house as many people as possible should annihilation come to Lumiose but rather is to act as a command center to the three other bunkers in the city. Clemont himself devised the idea such that order would be easier to establish. He has also created a private network which is not reliant on any satellites or any communication process used in the region. The secret? Only he knows it along with the said twelve people.

The blonde boy actually tried to persuade the Elite Four and then-Champion Diantha to apply this technology to the rest of the region in case ultimate destruction comes, but he was rejected. They said that this project would cost nearly a billion Pokedollars to complete just based on his blueprints and in the first place, they were skeptical that a mass-scale devastation is highly unlikely to happen. Combined with Clemont's infamous inventions known to mostly blow up on the spot, the denial could have already been foreseen when Clemont was just approaching them.

Now, as Clemont managed to link with the other three shelters, he couldn't help to think that the one invention that did not explode into a pile of ashes is the one that helped the most people and Pokemon. He is actually not just the one behind the no-satellite communications but he is also the one behind the idea of preserving Lumiose's population through bunkers itself.

Three squares appeared on the screen while overlapping the map of Lumiose City with four dots on it which signify where the bunkers are. On the three screens appeared the three Nurse Joys in charge of the city's Pokemon Centers with their respective Wigglytuffs behind them.

"Hello, Nurses.", Clemont greeted with a warm smile smothered with relief. "I'm more than glad that this network works like a charm."

"Hello too, Clemont.", the three replied in unison. "Everything is going as planned."

"So, how are things going on there?", Clemont asked.

"Everything is going just as planned. The numbers are a bit fewer than we have expected but our count reached well over a hundred people.", Nurse Joy from the Central Pokemon Center responded.

"Ditto!", the two other nurses answered as well.

Clemont was concerned about the casualties, but then he just shrugged it off. "At least we saved many people and we won't face any constraints when it comes to supplies."

The blonde-haired boy felt someone tugging the right trouser part of his blue jumpsuit. He turned around for a bit before diverting his attention back to the screen.

"Um, can you excuse me for a second?", Clemont asked politely and somewhat embarrassingly as he turned away from the screen and faced the little girl wanting his attention.

"Clemont, I'm hungry!", cried Bonnie with her cute and innocent voice with her Pokemon Dedenne popping out from her purse while joining her Trainer in her plea for food.

Clemont let out a sigh and was a bit annoyed with her attitude.

"The world has turned into a pile of ashes and you worry about not eating as if nothing happened?", Clemont let out another sigh then pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "There is a stash of berries and other food over there."

Bonnie let out a squeal of delight as her naively troubled face switched into a look of ecstasy. In less than a few blinks of an eye, she is nowhere to be found in the room and the sound of a door opening and closing is heard. The blond-haired boy then facepalmed just as the sound of an explosion was heard from an end of the fourway conversation.

Clemont flinched for a moment before rushing back to the monitor. Nurse Joy from the North Pokemon Center is no longer online and her image is replaced by a square of pure static. He and the two remaining nurses all had a look of worry but even before any of them could react, an explosion is seen behind Nurse Joy from the Pokemon Center in South Boulevard, knocking her face-first into the camera. A figure hidden by the smoke is then seen targeting the downed nurse and her Pokemon with a purplish spherical blast that eventually went flying to them and the camera as the image turned black and then went static.

Clemont now has his mouth agape with utter terror. He designed the shelters to protect its inhabitants from even the strongest Hyper Beams or the hottest Eruptions, but seeing a certain figure being able to penetrate these gave him intense shivers down his spine.

The remaining Nurse Joy on the screen suddenly stood up and turned her head away from the camera and into the door on the left side of the screen for a man barged into the said door. The man's words are inaudible to Clemont but judging from the man's facial expressions and the cut calls from the North and South Pokemon Centers, he could deduce that something bad is happening.

-underneath Central Pokemon Center-

On the wide staircase connecting the shelter's atrium which is the first room to be encountered when entering the shelter and the interior of the center hovers three Pokemon. They each have cold and sharp stares on everyone that accumulated in the wide room. The people, while already trembling and shaking in utter terror, can't even move an inch or turn back and run because they fear that should they even slightly flail, the three would do what they think they would do.

Nurse Joy rushed through the crowd, elbowing and pushing her way to the front of the crowd to see for herself what the man was talking about. She shuddered and took on a frightful face when she saw three red Pokemon now staring at her.

She did not let her fear get hold of her, though. She moved her hands to her Pokeball containing her trusted partner.

"Go, Wigglytuff!"

The Balloon Pokemon stood in front of the nurse, her cute face now reciprocating the threatening look on the faces of the three Pokemon.

 _They may look intimidating, but attacking them may just be the trigger to provoke them into attacking us._ Nurse Joy thought while her Pokemon turned to her, waiting for her order. _Plus, they look strong. I doubt we could easily take them out._

The three Pokemon started to charge up an attack. A glowing sphere was produced from the crystal on their chests. The spheres seem not to target Wigglytuff, but the entire populace. Everyone in the front lines who saw the spheres gradually increasing in size start to move backwards with them pulling the person behind them in front. Of course, the person pulled would display resistance when they see the now gigantic sphere and would pull back the people who pulled them in front. This ensued chaos that combined with screams of fright from the people behind who did not see the attack charging but did see people in front of them making their way to the very back.

Eventually, the three built up enough power for their move which has its diameter a few inches taller than they are. With one odd cry, they released this ball of full power onto the shaken crowd.

"Wigglytuff, Protect!"

With that, a giant barrier was conjured in front of the Pokemon, protecting everyone behind it from the three's deadly attack. When the move hit the wall, though, the explosion was so powerful that even with Protect, the walls and ceiling of the atrium started to crumble. It did not destroy the room totally though.

Behind the protection offered by the barrier, not one thing could be seen because of the smoke cloud conjured by the impact of the three simultaneous attacks. Nurse Joy did not take any moment and turned to everyone.

"Everyone, find a safe place to hide right now!", Nurse Joy shouted as an order.

The barrier was already down when Nurse Joy ordered everyone to stay away, and she could see the three figures behind the smoke cloud. When the dust settled, Nurse Joy had three multicolored spheres aimed directly at her and the people behind her. They were in so much commotion that they were not able to coordinate their way out of the atrium into the several rooms connected to the spacious room which would be good hiding places.

Everything happened so fast that Wigglytuff cannot conjure a barrier in time. The sphere on the center made a direct hit with her and her Pokemon. Upon impact, they were immediately vaporized right on the spot.

The sphere did not stop with her body's total destruction, though. Along with the two other balls imbued with immense power, it increased its size as they approached the damned crowd. Screams of pain emanated throughout the large room as the spheres literally made its way through the people. Every single person in the room had his body annihilated starting from the skin up to the several muscles constituting a human being. And that is not even the end of it.

When the spheres finally took the life out of every being in the room, they exploded in a surprisingly nondestructive manner since the atrium did not shake a bit. However, the explosions also set forth the explosion of each body inside the room. The explosion is now from the inside out, as the levitating skeletons that remained which are still fully intact and have each bone in their right positions dismantled in an explosive manner with the detonation starting from the rib cage and tearing its way through the bones. Several purple blasts severely damaged the atrium to the point that it almost caved in. Bones which survived the localized explosions went flying inside the severely damaged room.

The three Pokemon, still hovering above the staircase with their chilling gaze, started to venture into the dilapidated shelter, scanning for any survivors who could have escaped their non-Special Attack lowering Psycho Boost.

* * *

For the third time, a chapter came out way longer than I expected. Actually, my main reason into writing this chapter is to add a little more action in the series since all of the characters recently were all talk and no fight, so hope you liked it!


	15. The Purge II

This was really supposed to be included in the previous chapter, but that one was already too long for me. Again, death warning.

* * *

The Purge II

Clemont stared blankly at the screen with three squares displaying nothing but static. All this is his biggest invention AND biggest success but with all that has transpired, this also, for him, is his biggest failure. He is not just frustrated from the failure of his grand idea which is incomparable to his other inventions but he is also angry at himself that he has failed many people with yet another one of his failures.

As the blonde-haired boy mopes some more in front of the computer console, alarms in the shelter started to blare. Clemont was surprised by the alarms that suddenly sounded and returned his attention immediately to the screen in front of him. The press of a few buttons reveal that cameras above the shelter and inside the ground floor of Prism Tower detect a strange figure heading towards the elevator connecting the floor and the shelter. The cameras use heat-seeking technology to easily distinguish living things from random objects just blown by the wind and are blast and heat-resistant. Clemont himself designed these as part of his master plan to easily get wind of things happening on the surface and to know if survivors or intruders are present near the bunker.

Unfortunately, the strange being roaming around is the latter.

The Gym Trainers began to accumulate near the screen to see what is happening. Even Bonnie and her Dedenne which is still eating a Pokepuff heard the alarm and came near the computer.

Everyone could see from the monitor that the creature used telekinesis to move out of the way the elevator doors as easy as plucking out toppings from a pizza. The door itself could hold against even the strongest explosions but it broke through it like nothing. It then walked straight to shaft _without falling_. It reached the center of the shaft and began to slowly descend as if it's riding an elevator.

All of them realized that while the creature is not aggressive, it is a threat. The Ace Trainers and Schoolboys began to run to the elevator door at the south side of the round room with their Pokeballs on their hands. They stopped a few meters away from the elevator, their arms and hands holding the Pokeballs stretched out facing the elevator.

After a few moments of silence and suspense, the elevator doors were surrounded by a purple aura. The doors were then crushed and crumpled like paper as they were tossed to the other side of the room by a telekinetic force. The Trainers near the elevator were unmoved, but Bonnie did hugged her brother in fright.

The Trainers are now face to face with the creature. They were surprised to see that the Pokemon in front of them is the species they thought it would be but in a different color, taking on a yellow coloration. But, like its kind, it has the same sharp stare that would send shivers down anyone's spine.

The queer being let out a shrill cry, a cry that reflects its intent of no good. With that, the Trainers threw their Pokeballs to face this opponent. They plan not to approach this enemy one-on-one; rather, they decided to use all of their Pokemon together to beat it since they all know that its power surpasses even the power of its own kind. Plus, in a situation like this, there are no longer strict rules; only the will to survive remains.

"Pachirisu!"

"Lanturn!"

"Electrode!"

All the summoned Pokemon let out their respective cries as they faced the foe they were called to battle. Some shivered a bit but eventually went back into their battle positions.

The Trainers who are not fighting the odd creature and Clemont watched as each of the Trainers' Pokemon battered and showered the opposition with attacks. Everyone's attack is full of ferocity and strength that the shelter rocked with every strike. Eventually, a collective attack was unleashed by each Pokemon battling, conjuring a giant smoke cloud which filled the entire room.

The only sounds which are heard inside the round room after that are the sounds of coughing caused by the smoke cloud. It took an entire minute for the smoke to subside well enough for the people inside to see two glints in the spot in front of the elevator.

The smoke has not fully abated, but everyone could now see each other and the figure still motionless in front of the elevator. They could see that its torso, right arm and abdomen is heavily damaged but the crystal on its chest remained intact. The crystal glowed, and white light began to fill in the damaged parts of its body. The white light is slowly replaced by the color that is supposed to be there. In a few moments, the creature's body is completely healed and any trace of damage that was inflicted upon it has been erased.

With a quick movement of its arms, it unleashed a powerful orange-white beam from the crystal on its chest. The beam swept through each Pokemon in sight who are too startled to do anything starting from the creature's right up until it reached the Stunfisk on the left. With that much power from the beam, all of the Pokemon fainted instantly.

The Trainers managed to return their respective Pokemon back to their Pokeballs despite the quick turn of events that happened. That was the only thing they were able to do, however, before being engulfed by an orb of pure electricity.

Clemont, Bonnie and the remaining Trainers couldn't do anything but simply watch as each combatant was shocked and burned alive by the ball of electricity that swallowed him whole. Inside the giant sphere, every inch of skin, muscle and bone of everyone unfortunate enough to be in there was subjected to intense electricity, zapping every cell and atom comprising the body.

The electric torture eventually ended when the ball of electricity subsided. The spot where a giant sphere of electric power was is now littered by charred and electrically shocked corpses of Trainers who dared battle a Pokemon way stronger than theirs.

Even if their fates would be sealed when they start a fight with the Pokemon who effortlessly massacred six people, the six Gym Trainers are not going back down. With their allies' bodies falling on the floor, the Trainers immediately reached their hands for their Pokeballs. But as they were about to throw their Pokeballs, Clemont shouted.

"Stop!"

Everyone turned their eyes to the blonde-haired boy who still has his sister hugging his leg. Even the opposition has its eyes set on Clemont. It did not do anything but stare at him, however.

"I'm going to battle it. I might not be able to beat it so all of you hide where you cou-"

He was interrupted by a multi-colored sphere hitting his colleagues. He once again could not do anything as the six people in front of him suffered the same fate with those who are in the Central Pokemon Center. Their entirety was completely destroyed save for the bones which experienced their own explosion as they flew around the shelter.

As a bone hit the Gym Leader, something within him snapped. The desire to avenge his friends, his brilliant ideas and all other creatures, be it human or Pokemon, which fell to this fiend materialized as a face with blazing eyes on the verge of tears and gritted teeth and a hand which quickly grabbed a Pokeball and threw it in front of him.

Bonnie has never seen her brother this emotionally broke ever since the time their father Meyer died months ago. She knows that the very rare instances this happens come with grave danger. He may be a geek, but when his emotions well up inside and finds a way to escape in the most destructive way possible, the result is a glass-free side of Prism Tower courtesy of Meyer's Ampharos who is just as much in grief as the blonde-haired boy when his Trainer passed away.

"Go, Magneton!"

The Electric and Steel Type hovered in front of Clemont. It could sense how much its Trainer loathes the yellow and green creature in front of him. All it could do is to make sure it would be able to magnify its Trainer's burning desire for revenge.

"THUNDERBOLT!", Clemont shouted with all his might out of pure frustration.

The Magnet Pokemon unleashed a strong surge of electricity from all the three Magnemites. Electricity raced through the foe's torso, with each spark intent on reaching the crystal on its chest. It failed, however, and while the electric bolt did damage on the Pokemon's torso, it was immediately healed by Recover.

Magneton's foe generated another multi-colored orb from its chest and quickly shot it at the Electric and Steel type. Despite being not very effective, the orb managed to effortlessly knock out the unwary Pokemon who was not slow to not notice it. The sphere was just too quick.

Bonnie watches on the background as Clemont returned Magneton and released with full ferocity his father's Pokemon. She could clearly see his hundred percent competence which is not out of desire for victory but, as she deduced, for survival and vengeance. She knows how serious this matter is and that who emerges as the victor would spell life and death for the both of them. She is also aware on how much he wants to extract an eye for twelve gouged out and brutally wounded eyes which belonged to many of the only ones who trusted him the most. The blonde-haired girl may appear to be naive in her actions, but she is actually also a genius like her brother. Of course, her brother would continually best her because of the age disparity, but for her age, she is brighter than nearly every child in Kalos.

As she thought of her brother's battle motives, she realized that she was too into thinking that she was no longer paying attention to the battle in front of her. Gone is their father's Ampharos and in place of the Electric Pokemon is Clemont's Luxray. Bonnie is now very worried because Clemont just uses Luxray when the chips are down and things are going really, really bad. In short, this is Clemont's last Pokemon.

"Swift!", Clemont ordered, his voice overflowing with vexation.

Several stars came flying to the opponent which, despite taking hits from five strong Pokemon, has not a single damage. Each star hit the opponent dead center with them exploding when they came into contact with it. Several holes designated where each star hit, and from those holes, an orange and white beam was shot. Each beam from each hole combined to form a massive Hyper Beam which also hit its opposition dead on. With its sheer strength, all that's left is a crater and a fainted Electric-type in the middle of it.

Tears brought by loathing and detesting came flowing from Clemont's eyes. Seeing his beloved Pokemon faint in less than a minute is one thing, but it's the underlying fact behind it that makes him want to charge the Pokemon himself. He failed to avenge his friends who fell to this fiend and with the defeat of his last Pokemon, the chances of revenge went from slim to impossible.

"Clemont look out!", the blonde-haired boy heard his little sister shout to him.

Clemont indeed looked up from his state of self-pity which got him on his knees and crying endlessly like a whiny child. He was feeling so damned that while he saw the gigantic Psycho Boost headed for him, he was not able to do anything. He just felt a strong force on his right shoulder as he passed out from the combination of extreme sorrow and Psychic energy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Clemont woke up to the smell of something cooking. He was lying down flat on a big piece of cloth with his chest up. His glasses are nestled to his side, so he shifted his body to the right and picked up his round glasses. After wiping it clean using the left arm sleeve of his jumpsuit, he put it on and took a moment to check his surroundings.

He is outside the shelter and inside a makeshift shelter which is just comprised of two sticks and an even bigger piece of tattered cloth, effectively resembling half of a tent. He immediately noticed the lifeless landscape with all he is seeing are tons of rubble and several smoldered debris. Small embers are still burning in the remains of the heart of Kalos Region. Clemont could easily tell that he is still in Lumiose City because he could still see the Prism Tower standing in the horizon and that buildings both intact and collapsed are surrounding him.

Seeing the Prism Tower made him shudder at the memories that began to resurface. All that has transpired has became too much for him and he was on the verge of collapse again but as he saw in his mind the horrifying image of their shelter's attacker, he immediately stood up and went on full alert.

As he quickly darted himself upward, however, he could feel a stabbing pain in his shoulder. He just then noticed the bandage wrapped around his right shoulder. Whoever did this is clearly skilled on how to clean and sterilize a wound underneath clothing, for if someone lifted even one sleeve of suit a bit, he would immediately feel it, no matter how dead he is.

He then smelled the enticing aroma again. He tried to find the source of the scent, moving his eyes around to find it amidst the wreckage of Vernal Avenue. On a relatively clean spot on the former road near the makeshift shelter, he found the origin he is looking for. He is more than surprised to see that the delicious aroma he is smelling comes from a pot which has food being cooked by a certain small figure.

Bonnie is squatted in front of the pot with her back facing Clemont. She is watching the food being cooked when she felt someone approach her. She turned to her back and found her brother standing behind her.

"Oh, you're awake!", Bonnie said with a smile on her face, happy and relieved that her brother is now awake and as good as day. "I thought you're never gonna wake up again!"

With that, she proceeded to hug her brother. This surprised Clemont who was still a bit groggy that he was not able to return it. And, the moment the blonde-haired boy was beginning to return the hug, Bonnie released herself from the hug.

"I found some food while rummaging in buildings for supplies.", Bonnie said in a serious tone but still retains her cute and innocent voice. "This food is ready in less than a minute so get ready to eat."

Aside from the level of seriousness in her voice, Clemont was surprised that she managed to not only find food but also utensils, plates, Soda Pops, Fresh Water and several other necessities that he only noticed when he looked back at the improvised tent. He was also amazed by her preparation skills; a full course meal and Fresh Water for the both of them is ready by the time he looked back to his sister.

"Dig in~!", Bonnie said in a tone that resembles how a mother would tell her child to eat.

The two siblings sat on an intact part of the asphalt and began to eat. Clemont was surprised yet again that the food tasted marvelous. Combine that with the events from the previous night draining all of his energy, he scarfed down the food in less than five minutes. When he finished with a burp, he saw that Bonnie is just halfway with her meal. Since he is done eating and he has lots of things to catch up, he decided to start a conversation with his sister.

"Uh, Bonnie?", Clemont started.

"Yes, brother?", Bonnie said with her mouth full.

"First, don't talk when you're mouth is full. Second, and most importantly, what happened when I was out cold? How did you manage to haul me out of the bunker? Was the-"

"Easy, big brother!", Bonnie chuckled a bit. "You'll learn everything from start to finish. But first, let me finish my food."

Soon enough, Bonnie was done with her food and chugging down half of the contents of her water bottle. She then moved close to her brother.

"Now, listen carefully. I saw you about to get caught by that huge ball attack and you did not even hear my warning, let alone save yourself. I don't know what to do until I just felt movement in my purse and saw you sliding down in front of me with your shoulder bleeding.", Bonnie pointed to her brother's bandaged shoulder.

At that moment, Clemont noticed that her yellow purse is empty. That was just the moment he realized that her little sister is shedding tears. They began to run down from her eyes the moment she reached her third sentence, but Clemont just noticed it now.

"Dedenne...", Bonnie faintly murmured. She is now crying with her head on her knees and her arms hugging her legs.

Clemont needs no further explanation to know what happened. The pressure he felt on his shoulder was Dedenne pushing him away from the orb. He was pushed so hard by his tail that caused an open wound. Of course, that meant that the Electric and Fairy Type took all the damage for him. If an attack that large could kill several humans effortlessly, it could easily vaporize a creature whose entirety is smaller than a child's head.

Clemont proceeded to comfort her sister. He hugged her and rubbed her hair using his right hand while she kept crying on his chest. This remembered him of the time when Meyer died but the agony is carried only by Bonnie.

This continued on for a few minutes before the little girl let go and wiped off her tears. She sniffed a few times before she speaked again.

"You were down at my feet and the explosion created by the attack generated enough smoke to hide us from that monster. I saw our chance to escape when I saw the air vent behind me. I pulled you with all my might, pushing you inch by inch until we reached the ground floor of the tower. I then carried you out of the tower and saw that it was already morning with the sun already shining. I knew that I can't carry you any longer because of the obvious, so I settled you here, made a temporary shelter and searched useful things. I was lucky some restaurants were not totally ruined so I managed to salvage some food and supplies. I also found some clothes and things we could use.". With that, she pointed to some clothes which surprisingly remained mostly intact despite the rain of hellfire on the city.

Clemont was totally flabbergasted. To think that someone would go great stretches just to save him and that a child like her could spell life for him left him overwhelmed. A certain thing was still unanswered and uncertain, though.

"But, what about the evil Pokemon? Will they find us? The creature who attacked us was not the only one of them"

"I don't know brother. They might just be lurking at any corner ready to strike. I'm certain, though, that if we just camp here, they would easily see us.", Bonnie responded in a way that says 'we need to get going'.

Her answer made Clemont slightly relieved. It is a good tactic to keep moving so that they could not easily be found by those vile creatures.

"Thank you, Bonnie."

That statement alone made Bonnie surprised. He has thanked her on occasions, sure, but never did he say this to her full of sincerity and gratefulness. She turned her head to her brother and almost scratched her head.

"For what, big brother?", Bonnie asked.

"For everything. I have not been the perfect brother for you, you know that. What you did for me from saving me to taking care of me was something only pure love could do."

"Aw, that's nothing.", Bonnie said, her cute voice now returning after a wave of seriousness. "We're siblings and we should take care of each other. People think of me as someone who does not take things seriously, but in reality, I keep all the thinking to myself. Now that the world has turned to heck, I guess I could tone down the naiveness and become more serious. You're the only one I have left, brother, and I hope you could help me as much as I helped you. After all, we could only trust each other now, right?"

Clemont felt a tear run down to his left cheek, then another and another until he is now the one crying. He hugged the little girl and promised, "Yes I would, Bonnie, I'm not going to let you be in harm's way, no matter what!"

The blonde-haired girl gladly returned the hug, forming a picture of love and hope that shines amidst all the rubble and destruction.

* * *

Got nothing much to say and hope you like it!


End file.
